Naruto cronicas diferentes
by kirito851212
Summary: En un mundo distinto al que conocemos de Naruto , las cosas son muy diferentes a la de el universo normal , pero como en aquel universo una sombra maligna actúa desde las sombras , esperando el momento justo para atacar.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

Una Cronica Diferente.

Nota.

Este es un Fic que mi hermano creó hace mucho tiempo y que nunca terminó , así que decidí rehacerlo y terminarlo , espero que les guste.

Prologo.

En universo al que conocemos de Naruto , las cosas aquí eran muy distintas . Pero al igual que en ese universo ; una sombra maligna y poderosa actúa desde las sombras , esperando el momento correcto para actuar. Podríamos decir que todo esto comenzó el mismo dia que la alianza entre tres de los más poderosos clanes de la nación del Fuego formaron una alianza.

Esta alianza era para que no se derramara más sangre inocente y las futuras generaciones tuvieran un mejor futuro.

El Clan Senju, conocedores por su gran poder militar y habilidades con los elementos de la naturaleza, era dirigido por Hashirama Senju ; este se convirtió en el primer líder de la Aldea de la Hoja y sería conocido como el dios de los Ninjas.

El Clan Uchiha, era otro de los clanes más poderosos de la Nación del Fuego y eterno rival del Clan Senju; poseían un gran poder militar también y con sus jutsus de Fuego y el Sharingan una poderosa técnica ocular , se habían ganado el respeto y temor por todo el mundo ninja. Su líder Madara Uchiha era capaz de controlar las bestias con cola y su poder se igualaba al del líder del Clan Senju.

El Último clan que se unió a esta alianza era el Clan Asakura. Este Clan se había mantenido fuera de los conflictos entre los Senju y los Uchiha , pero cuando vieron que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control entre ambos ; decidieron intervenir y les propusieron una alianza , junto con el Clan Sarutobi , el Clan Hyuga , el Clan Akimichi , el Clan Nara , el Clan Yamanaka , el Clan Aburame , el Clan Inuzuka y el Clan Uzumaki. Este último sería de gran importancia para sellar el pacto en esta alianza.

El líder del Clan Asakura era Hao Asakura , un sabio y a la vez poderoso Shinobi , conocedor de las artes oscuras y la alquimia. De noble corazón y amabilidad era admirado por Hashirama y envidiado por Madara. Ya que el Uchiha sabía muy bien sus habilidades. Hao y su esposa quien pertenecía al Clan Uzumaki , prometen a dos de sus hijas con el líder del Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha.

Estos aceptaron los compromisos y desposaron a las hijas de Hao. Mito la mayor desposó a Hashirama Senju , mientras que Madara desposó a la segunda hija Kallen.

Tras la boda , la alianza fue firmada y fue así como la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas nacio.

La paz reinó en la aldea por mucho tiempo ; una Academia ninja fue fundada , allí los niños podrían estudiar para convertirse en poderosos Shinobis y cumplir misiones de acuerdo a sus habilidades y con el objetivo de que no murieran innecesariamente. Pero Madara se sintió traicionado al no ser elegido como Hokage y abandonó la aldea tras tratar de convencer a los miembros de su clan y familia en causar una rebelión y tomar el poder por la fuerza.

Los Uchihas , quienes no querían más violencia , le dieron la espalda. Su esposa preocupada por lo Madara pensaba hacer , hablo con su Padre y Hashirama , estos trataron de hacerlo recapacitar , pero Madara les dió la espalda y se fue jurando que la próxima vez que se encontraran serían enemigos.

Seis meses pasaron desde que Madara abandonó a la aldea y su esposa , regresó retando a Hashirama a un duelo a muerte. Este alejó la batalla muy lejos de la aldea , para que nadie saliera herido ; brutal y devastadora fue la batalla , tanto que Madara invocó al zorro de las nueve colas.

Hashirama uso el elemento de Madera para poder detener al poderoso demonio y en último acto de fuerza , Madara se lanzó hacia Hashirama, pero el Primer Hokage fue más fuerte y en un instante , apareció tras Madara y le asesto un golpe fatal al Uchiha.

Tras la batalla y sin saber que harian con el zorro de las nueve colas; la esposa de Hashirama decidió convertirse en la Jinchuriki de este y el cuerpo de Madara fue enterrado bajo los bosques de la aldea de la hoja en una cámara sellada y protegida por dos espíritus guardianes puestos ahí por Hao Asakura. Kallen la esposa de Madara dio a luz a gemelos pocos meses después.

Tras los eventos de esa batalla , la aldea la hoja vivió en paz por mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente y tras vivir una vida pacífica y llena de felicidad , Hashirama murió al lado de sus amigos y familia. Fue en ese instante que su hermano menor Tobirama fue nombrado el Segundo Hokage por decisión de mayoritaria en la aldea ; incluso el clan Uchiha voto por el.

De personalidad más estricta y severa , Tobirama instituyó muchas ideas que hicieron que la aldea de la hoja progresara más.

Creó los escuadrones ninja Anbu ; los cuales se encargaría de hacer el trabajo sucio y operaciones que los Shinobis normales no aceptarían , también creó la Policía Militar de Konoha y encargó este puesto al Clan Uchiha. La Policía se encargaría de la seguridad y vigilancia de la aldea , además de crear rutas de evacuación en caso de una emergencia.

Encargó al Clan Asakura de usar las artes ocultas para crear pociones , técnicas médicas y de batalla que no requieran el uso de chakra o sellos ninjas. Desafortunadamente sería esto lo que causaría el comienzo de la primera gran guerra ninja.

También inventó los exámenes Chunin , una forma de evaluar a los genin de la aldea contra los de otras aldeas aliadas y así reafirmar las alianzas y ver que tanto los ninjas habían avanzado en sus habilidades. Como había dicho antes , el cargo de Tobirama a los Asakura fue lo que causó la Primera Gran guerra Ninja.

Hao Asakura el líder de este Clan y viejo amigo de los Senju , comenzó a crear la avaricia y sed de conocimiento absoluto en este. Tobirama al darse cuenta de que las investigaciones de Hao lo estaban llevando al mismo lugar que corrompió a Madara. Hao desapareció sin decir nada.

Meses después mientras un equipo ninja investigaba unas ruinas antiguas del Clan Uchiha y el Clan Asakura , se encontraron con Hao y algunos ninjas de la aldea de la niebla y la roca ; estos mataron a dos de los miembros de ese equipo y dejando a uno con vida para que le informaran a la Hoja y sus aldeas aliadas que él les declaraba la guerra y así tomar el control del mundo absoluto y solos los que se unieran a él serían los que gobernarían el mundo junto a él.

Tras que el ninja logró escapar , Hao Asakura abrió un portal enorme de donde salió un remolino de almas , impidiendo que las almas de las personas que murieran jamás pudieran ir al otro mundo y se unieran al remolino y así aumentará su poder.

La guerra fue brutal y muchas vidas fueron tomadas por la ambición de Hao. No fue hasta que Tobirama junto a un equipo con sus mejores estudiantes que lograrán destruir el sello que mantenía el remolino de almas intacto y lograr que las almas fueran al descanso eterno y así debilitaban a Hao. Mientras huían del lugar y trataban de alcanzar al otro equipo que peleaba con Hao y apoyarlo en la batalla. Lamentablemente Tobirama y sus estudiantes fueron acorralados por varios ninjas de la nube , entre ellos estaban dos poderosos Shinobis que se llamaban Kinkaku y Ginkaku.

Estos gemelos habían absorbido el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas y ahora su poder había aumentado. Tobirama y su equipo planeaban una ruta de escape.

Son 20 ninjas , todos de alto poder — comentó el Hokage.

Estamos totalmente acorralados , para escapar alguien debe quedarse como señuelo ; es una muerte segura ¿ quien lo hará ? — preguntó uno de los estudiantes.

Yo lo haré — dijo uno de los chicos que pertenecía al Clan Sarutobi.

No , lo haré yo — dijo el Hokage.

Usted no puede hacerlo señor , es el Hokage , el pilar más importante de la aldea no puede ser sacrificado — gritó otro chico al Hokage.

Danzo , siempre andas compitiendo con Saru por una cosa o la otra , pero lo que se necesita aquí es unirse y trabajar en equipo como camaradas. No hagan de esto una pelea personal; los dos son jóvenes y aún les falta mucho por vivir — le dijo el Hokage. Quien luego se puso de pie , miró a Sarutobi y le dijo.

Saru , ama a aquellos que aman a la Aldea y esos que creen en ti , desde mañana en adelante eres el nuevo Hokage ; Saru protege a la Aldea de la Hoja — dijo el Tobirama.

Si señor — contestó el nuevo Hokage. Tobirama desapareció y Sarutobi los demás fueron en ayuda de los que peleaban con Hao.

Al llegar al lugar de la pelea , Sarutobi y los demás vieron como solo dos los ninjas aliados quedaban con vida ; uno de los nietos de Hao y una de las nietas de Madara. El tercer Hokage y los demás se unieron a la batalla hasta que combinando todas sus fuerzas el poderoso Asakura fue eliminado , no sin antes jurarle que volvería ya que había alcanzado tanto conocimiento en las artes oscuras , que era capaz incluso de burlar a la muerte.

Así la primera gran guerra ninja había llegado a su fin. Hubo otra guerra años más tarde y de la cual surgirían tres nuevas leyendas , los cuales cambiarían el rumbo de la historia. Orochimaru , Jiraiya y Tsunade la nieta del primer Hokage. Estos habían sido entrenado por el Tercer Hokage y habían alcanzado un gran conocimiento en las artes ninjas y la voluntad del Fuego.

Durante los últimos días de esta terrible guerra , los tres alumnos del Hokage se enfrentaron al líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia y quien había comenzado esta guerra ; Hanzo la Salamandra. Pero incluso el poder combinado de los tres ninjas , fue insuficiente para derrotar a Hanzo. Este al ver el poderoso espíritu de pelea de estos tres , les apodó como legendarios Sannin , por su proeza y astucia ; pocos meses después la guerra terminó con la rendición de la Aldea de la Lluvia y sus aliados. La paz reinaría por mucho más tiempo , hasta que la muerte del Tercer Kazekage , causaría una nueva gran Guerra Ninja y nuevos héroes nacerían de esta cruel batalla.

Aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia.


	2. La Batalla del Puente de Kannabi

Capítulo 1

La Batalla en el Puente Kannabi.

En los Últimos días de la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja , las cosas estaban muy tensas entre la Aldea de la Hoja y demás Aldeas que no estaban afiliadas a ella. Es en ese entonces cuando resurgen nuevos y poderosos ninjas que darían comienzo a una nueva revolución. Uno de estos ninjas era Minato Namikaze.

Minato era un Jounin de alto rango y había sido alumno de uno de los tres Sannin Legendarios ; Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos. Minato era conocido por sus grandes habilidades en Jutsu y Taijutsu , además que su velocidad se decía que su velocidad era incluso mejor que la del Segundo Hokage ; de ahí se ganaba el apodo del Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha.

Una mañana en particular , Minato y su equipo entrenaban en los campos de entrenamiento a las afueras de la aldea. El objetivo de sus estudiantes eran tratar de quitarle unas campanillas que estaban atadas en el pantalón de su maestro.

Obito está a las dos en punto — murmuró la chica.

Entendido , Estilo de Fuego ; Jutsu Bola de Fuego — gritó el chico tras arrojar una enorme llamarada a donde le había indicado su amiga. Pero antes de que la bola lo alcanzará , Minato se teletransporta fuera del alcance de esta y en ese instante la chica que estaba con Obito activa una trampa y varios troncos salen en dirección de su maestro. Este esquivando los nuevamente se teletransporta hacia otro árbol , pero sin percatarse de que Obito lo acechaba desde las sombras , esperando el momento justo para atacar lo.

Las trampas y habilidades de detección de Rin han mejorado mucho y ahora ¿ dónde está Obito ? — se preguntó Minato. En ese momento Obito apareció tras Minato y estuvo apunto de tomar una de las campanillas , pero Minato lo esquivo.

Rayos casi lo conseguimos — gritaron Obito y Rin.

Lo hicieron bastante bien , casi lo logran y ahora ¿ dónde está Kakashi ? — se preguntó Minato.

Kakashi apareció de la nada y atacó a Minato con su espada. Minato comenzó a bloquearlo con su Kunai , hasta que Minato lo golpeó , pero era un clon. El verdadero estaba detrás de unos árboles y se lanzó hacia Minato con su Raikiri y lo golpeó , causando una enorme explosión.

Lo hice , por fin logre vencer al sensei — penso Kakashi. Pero cuando el humo de la explosión desapareció , Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que había golpeado era un tronco; Minato había usado su teletransportación una vez más y ahora estaba tras Kakashi apuntando su Kunai en el cuello del chico.

Se acabó Kakashi — dijo Minato.

Rayos , pensé que lo había conseguido — dijo el chico molesto.

No te sientas mal Kakashi , estuviste muy cerca , mira — le dijo Minato , señalando la manga de su camisa que tenía un pequeño agujero.

Kakashi eres genial , pudiste alcanzar al maestro — dijo Rin feliz.

Solo fue un rasguño — contesto Kakashi. Obito quien los observaba con celos estaba apunto de decir algo , pero fue interrumpido cuando una enorme cesta se puso en su cabeza.

Hola — saludó una mujer de cabellos rojos.

Kushina san — saludo Rin.

Traje el almuerzo ¿ ya terminaron ? — preguntó Kushina.

Asi es , estabamos apunto de tomar un descanso — contestó su esposo.

Genial , me encanta la comida que Kushina san hace — dijo Rin tomando la cesta. Kushina escucho a la chica y le dio un gran beso.

Rin por eso eres mi favorita y tu Obito ¿ acaso no piensas agradecerme ? — le preguntó la mujer al joven Uchiha.

No tengo nada que agradecerte , además no tengo hambre — contestó el chico , pero su estómago comenzó a gruñir en frente de todos.

¿ No tienes hambre ? deja de hacerte el fortachón Obito , si no comes bien nunca llegarás a ser tan fuerte como Kakashi — le reprochó Kushina.

No me digas esas tonterías , yo seré más fuerte que todos y seré el próximo Hokage — dijo Obito.

Tu ¿el proximo Hokage ? no me hagas reir , una pulga como tú jamás alcanzará ese título , empezando porque no comes bien — dijo Kushina y así continuaron discutiendo por un buen rato mientras que Minato y los demás comían.

Al anochecer , Minato estaba revisando algunos reportes y Kushina terminaba de cocer la camisa de su esposo.

Rin y Kakashi han mejorado mucho , cada día se hacen más fuertes — comentó Kushina.

Lo se , Obito también se ha hecho más fuerte ¿ no lo crees ? — preguntó Minato.

Aún le falta mucho por aprender , es descuidado y grosero , pero tiene un gran corazón y eso es lo que lo hace estar por encima de Kakashi y Rin — dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

Lo se , despues de todo el es tu favorito — dijo Minato.

Así es y cuando tengamos un hijo , quiero que crezca y sea como Obito , alguien que lo de todo para cumplir sus sueños y para proteger a sus amigos — dijo Kushina dando a Minato su camisa.

Gracias — dijo Minato.

Ya sabes ¿ donde sera la proxima mision ? — preguntó Kushina.

Aún no , pero lo más probable sea en el Puente Kannabi — contestó Minato.

Espero que esta guerra acabe pronto , tengo un mal presentimiento — dijo Kushina mientras observaba por la ventana. Minato se acerco y la abrazo por detras.

No te preocupes , estaremos bien — dijo Minato.

Días después y como Minato lo había previsto , su equipo sería enviado al Puente Kannabi para destruirlo y así impedir el paso de armas y medicinas a las tropas enemigas.

El equipo 7 saldría de la aldea muy temprano en la mañana , así que Kushina los acompañó hasta la entrada de esta.

Tengan mucho cuidado por favor — dijo Kushina a los cuatro.

Lo tendremos — contestó Minato. Kushina le dio un beso a los chicos en la frente y se acercó al oído de Obito y le dijo.

Más te vale que regreses a salvo , porque quiero verte convertido en Hokage — dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

Obito le regresó la sonrisa y tras despedirse

desaparecieron.

Tres días después , Minato y su equipo habían llegado al punto de reunión antes de comenzar la misión.

Bueno antes de seguir , hay algo que debemos discutir — dijo Minato a sus estudiantes.

¿ Qué es Sensei ? — preguntó Obito.

Antes de que salieramos a esta misión , Kakashi fue promovido al rango de Jounin , felicidades Kakashi — dijo Minato entregando dos regalos.

Gracias Sensei — dijo Kakashi.

Uno es uno de mis Kunais especiales , te permitirá usar to Raikiri en varias direcciones y así atacar a varios enemigos a la vez , el otro es de parte de Kushina es una nueva espada , además posee doble filo — explicó Minato.

Aqui esta el mio Kakashi , es un kit con varias medicinas y herramientas ninja — explicó Rin.

Gracias Rin — dijo Kakashi , quien miró a Obito , pero este le estaba dando la espalda.

Obito ¿ no le trajiste nada a Kakashi ? te lo recordé ayer — reprocho Rin.

Se me olvido — contestó Obito.

No importa , tampoco esperaba un regalo de parte tuya — dijo Kakashi.

Como sea , es hora de que les explique la misión , así que pongan mucha atención. Nuestra misión es destruir el Puente Kannabi y así impedir el paso de refuerzos y armas a los enemigos. Kakashi como ya eres Jounin tu seras el lider de esta operación — explicó Minato.

¿ Qué hara usted Sensei ? — preguntó Rin.

Yo iré al otro lado del campo de batalla y ayudar a los aliados y así no levantar sospechas en los enemigos — contestó Minato.

No se preocupe Sensei , destruiremos el puente antes de que usted regrese — contestó Kakashi.

Tengan mucho cuidado y buena suerte — dijo Minato , quien tras entregarles el mapa desapareció dejándolos solos.

Pongámonos en marcha — dijo Kakashi. Los chicos obedecieron a Kakashi y continuaron su rumbo hacia el puente ; lo que no sabían es que el Tercer Hokage había enviado otro equipo en secreto para ayudarlos , ya que sentía el mismo mal presentimiento que Kushina. Este equipo consiste de dos miembros del Clan Asakura y uno del Clan Uchiha.

Mihikisa Asakura , Keiko Asakura y Shisui Uchiha , este último se le conocía por su gran habilidad con poderosos Genjutsus. Pasaron dos días más de camino , atravesando trampas y ocultándose de enemigos para evitar luchas innecesarias. Las cosas continuaron de ese modo hasta que llegaron a una pequeña laguna.

En ese momento varios Kunais y Shurikens aparecieron desde arriba ; Kakashi bloquea varios con sus espadas , mientras que Obito destruye los otros con una bola de fuego. Lo que los chicos no notaron es que un ninja de la Aldea de la Roca usando un jutsu de camuflaje y capturó a Rin.

Rin — gritó Obito. El ninja de la Roca les sonrió y desapareció rápidamente. Obito trató de salir tras él , pero fue detenido por Kakashi.

Detente Obito , debemos continuar con la misión — dijo Kakashi.

¿ Qué hay de Rin ? — preguntó Obito.

Ella sabía el peligro de esta misión , tenemos que destruir ese puente o podremos perder la guerra — dijo Kakashi.

Te importa más la misión que lo que le pase a Rin ¿ contesta ? — preguntó Obito furioso.

La misión es siempre lo más importante , aquel que abandona las reglas es basura — dijo Kakashi. Obito le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.

Tienes razón Kakashi , aquel que abandona las reglas es basura , pero aquel quien abandona a un amigo es peor que basura , yo iré a salvar a Rin te guste o no — dijo Obito dando le la espalda y rumbo a donde se habían llevado a su amiga ; Kakashi decidió ignorarlo y siguió su camino hacia el puente.

Kakashi había llegado casi al lugar del puente cuando se encontró con el equipo enviado por el Tercer Hokage.

Ustedes ¿ qué hacen aquí ? — preguntó Kakashi.

El Tercer Hokage nos envió como apoyo en la misión , ya que tenía un mal presentimiento — contestó Shisui.

Kakashi ¿ donde estan Rin y Obito ? — preguntó Keiko.

Rin fue capturada por ninjas de la Roca y Obito fue a rescatarla , yo decidí seguir con la misión — contestó Kakashi.

Estas loco ¿ por que no lo ayudaste ? — preguntó Mikihisa furioso.

La misión es más importante que nada , esa es la regla mayor de los Shinobis — contestó Kakashi.

¿ Qué pensaría tu padre si te escuchara decir eso ? — le preguntó Shisui.

Mi padre se quitó la vida porque falló en cumplir una misión por salvar a sus compañeros e incluso después de eso la misma gente que salvo lo despreció por hacer eso , por eso sigo las reglas al pie de la letra , no quiero terminar como él — contestó Kakashi furioso.

Te equivocas Kakashi , tu padre no se quitó la vida por eso , todo fue planeado desde las sombras porque sabía demasiado sobre las acciones cometidas por los Anbu de raíz — explicó Keiko.

Mientes — gritó Kakashi.

No es mentiras Kakashi , los Uchiha trataron de advertirle a tu padre , pero ya era demasiado tarde , indujeron a tu padre en Genjutsu que causó que cometiera suicidio y te hicieran creer eso — explicó Shisui.

Entonces ¿ sus amigos jamás ? — preguntó Kakashi.

Todo lo contrario Kakashi , ellos estuvieron completamentamente agradecidos por lo que tu padre había hecho , pero por órdenes de Danzo , la verdad estuvo oculta hasta que mi padre lo descubrió — explicó Mikihisa.

Dios ¿ que he hecho ? — se preguntó Kakashi, mientras golpeaba el piso.

Tranquilo Kakashi , aún tenemos tiempo de salvarlos — dijo Kaneki , quien llamó a sus espíritus guardianes y estos les mostraron donde estaba Obito. Este estaba muy cerca de la guarida donde habían encerrado a Rin.

Era una guarida hecha de rocas , con varias trampas y campanillas para alertar en caso de enemigos. Kakashi y los demás salieron rápidamente para ayudarlo; mientras tanto Obito estaba escondido tras uno de los árboles , tratando de ganar valor y así entrar a la guarida. Kakashi y los demás estaban cerca del lugar , cuando fueron emboscados por varios ninjas de la Aldea de la Roca.

Kakashi sigue adelante , nosotros nos encargaremos de estos ninjas — dijo Shisui a su compañero , quien obedeció inmediatamente. Obito aún estaba tras el árbol y sin darse cuenta toco una de las campanillas alertando a los que estaban dentro de la guarida. Uno de los ninjas apareció tras Obito a punto de cortarlo con un Kunai , pero Kakashi uso el Kunai que le dio Minato y se teletransporto justo a tiempo para detener el Kunai y golpear al ninja fuera del alcance de ambos.

Kakashi ¿ qué haces aquí ? — preguntó su amigo sorprendido.

Alguien tenía que salvar tu trasero o de seguro terminarás muriendo y romperias la promesa a Kushina San — dijo Kakashi.

Gracias Kakashi ─ dijo Obito , para luego darse cuenta que del rostro de Kakashi estaba ensangrentado , al parecer el ninja de la Roca había alcanzado a herir a Kakashi en el último minuto.

Kakashi ¿ estas bien ? ─ preguntó Obito preocupado.

No muy bien , he perdido la visión de mi ojo izquierdo ─ contestó Kakashi , quien sacó el kit medicinal que le dió Rin y se vendo el ojo. Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta , el ninja que los atacó antes se había camuflado tras ellos y estaba apunto de atacarlos. Obito quien estaba furioso por lo que había pasado con Kakashi , comenzó a sentir un ardor en sus ojos , había despertado su Sharingan y gracias a ello pudo detectar al enemigo y conectarle un golpe letal con su Kunai.

Obito , tus ojos ─ le señaló Kakashi.

Mi Sharingan por fin ha despertado , esto nos dará mejor oportunidad de salvar a Rin ─ dijo Obito a Kakashi.

Hagámoslo ─ dijo Kakashi y los dos chicos entraron en la guarida , donde encontraron a dos ninjas de la Roca y Rin en el medio de la guarida inducida en un Genjutsu.

Jamás pensé que estos dos niños tuvieran el coraje de venir a rescatar a su amiga — dijo uno de los ninjas de la roca.

No importa , acabemos con ellos y terminemos con la interrogación ─ dijo su compañero. La batalla comenzó rápidamente pero con las habilidades de Kakashi y el poder del Sharingan de Obito , los dos ninjas de la roca fueron derrotados fácilmente y así los chicos pudieron rescatar a Rin.

Rin ¿ estas bien ? ─ preguntó Obito.

Si , pero ¿ qué hay de la misión ? ─ preguntó Rin.

Nos ocupamos de eso después , salgamos de aquí primero ─ contestó Kakashi. Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia la salida de la guarida , pero uno de los ninjas de la roca aún vivía y causó que la guarida empezará a derrumbarse. Los chicos comenzaron a correr aún más rápido , pero una roca golpeó a Kakashi y lo tumbó en el suelo; Obito se acercó a su compañero lo sacó del peligro hacia Rin , lamentablemente una enorme roca cayó sobre Obito.

Obito ─ gritaron Rin y Kakashi. La roca había aplastado la mitad del cuerpo de Obito.

Demonios , cuando por fin había mejorado mi amistad con Kakashi , esto tenía que pasar. Perdoname Kakashi por no darte un regalo por tu ascenso a Jounin , pero ahora tengo la idea perfecta para ello ; Rin usa tu jutsu médico e dáselo a Kakashi , así podré ver el futuro desde tu punto de vista — pidió Obito a Rin. Esta obedeció y le dió su Sharingan a Kakashi.

Por favor Kakashi cuida de Rin — Kakashi solo asintió con su cabeza , en ese momento la guarida comenzó a derrumbarse nuevamente y los chicos tuvieron que salir rápidamente , dejando a Obito allí. Shisui y los demás llegaron a la escena.

¿ Qué pasó ? — preguntó Mikihisa. Kakashi solo los miro a lo que pudieron ver su nuevo ojo. Shisui activó su Sharingan y pudo ver que Obito aún seguía vivo , así que Kaneki se acercó a las rocas y con sus poderes las hizo desaparecer para sorpresa de todos; todos se acercaron a Obito quien estaba en un estado moribundo.

Rin ayúdame a levantar la cabeza de Obito — dijo Kaneki , quien sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y le dio a tomar el líquido a Obito.

¿ Qué es ese líquido ? — preguntó Rin.

Es una medicina que mi abuela creó para curar heridas mortales , pero aún no la hemos probado oficialmente , es esto o dejar que Obito muera — contestó Kaneki. La medicina comenzó a funcionar y el cuerpo de aplastado de Obito se recuperó milagrosamente, pero seguía inconsciente.

Rin , tu y Kaneki quédense con Obito , Kakashi y los demás seguiremos con la misión y destruiremos el puente — explicó Shisui. Las chicas aceptaron la propuesta y Kakashi y los demás partieron hacia el puente. Varias horas después las chicas escucharon una enorme explosión a lo lejos.

Eso debe haber sido Kakashi y los demás — dijo Rin.

Lo lograron . ahora podemos irnos de este lugar — dijo Kaneki. De repente varios ninjas de la roca aparecieron frente a las chicas , Kaneki tomó su Kunai y los ninjas se lanzaron hacia ellas ; Rin cerró los ojos cubriendo el cuerpo de su amigo , pero solo escucho varios sonidos de choques y una voz familiar.

Rin abre los ojos , todo está bien — era Minato quien apareció y acabó con todos los ninjas de la roca. Tras encontrarse con Kakashi y los demás , todos regresaron a la Aldea de la Hoja y llevaron a Obito de inmediato al hospital para que lo revisaran.

Tres horas después Tsunade salió de la sala de operaciones.

Tsunade San ¿ como esta Obito ? — preguntó Rin.

No te preocupes Rin , Obito estará bien , ya pueden pasar a verlo — contestó Tsunade. Todos entraron a excepción de Kakashi.

¿ Qué sucede Kakashi ? — preguntó Minato.

No puedo sensei , lo que le paso a Obito es mi culpa ; si lo hubiera obedecido desde el principio , esto no hubiera pasado — dijo Kakashi llorando. Minato se arrodillo frente a Kakashi lo tomó de los hombros y le dijo.

Kakashi , lo único que importa en este momento es que Obito se encuentra bien y que la misión fue un éxito , vamos todos te esperan — dijo Minato a su estudiante.

Al entrar en la habitación , Obito estaba sentado en la cama con una enorme sonrisa.

¿ Dondé estabas Kakashi ? pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí — le reprocho Obito.

Solo necesitaba hablar con el sensei de algo , imagino que ahora querrás que te devuelva tu Sharingan — dijo Kakashi.

Tonterías , ese fue mi regalo de tu ascenso , además así podremos proteger mejor a Rin y a la Aldea — dijo Obito. Al escuchar eso Rin se sonrojo completamente lo que le causó gracia a Kushina y Tsunade.

Días después , La Aldea de la Roca y sus aliados entregaron su rendición lo que acabando así con la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja. Mientras tanto en el palacio del Señor Feudal de la Nación del Fuego , el Tercer Hokage daba su renuncia al Título , ya que muchas de las bajas en la Guerra fue culpa de su lentitud en tomar decisiones.

En la sala de reunión se encontraban: El Señor Feudal , sus consejeros , El Tercer Hokage y los tres ancianos de su consejo ; uno de ellos era Danzo Shimura , quién era el líder de los Anbu de la raíz y quien estaba tras la muerte del padre de Kakashi ; también estaba Shikaku Nara , líder del Clan Nara y un gran estratega en la guerra.

Es una lastima que el Tercer Hokage renuncie a su puesto , creo que hizo un excelente trabajo — dijo el Señor Feudal.

Es lo mejor para todos señor — opinó Danzo.

Bueno ¿ quienes son los candidatos ? — preguntó el Señor Feudal.

Propongo que nombremos a Orochimaru , después de todo es uno de los tres Sannin Legendarios — dijo Danzo , los miembros del consejo del Señor Feudal no se vieron muy contentos con ello.

Tu ¿ que opinas Sarutobi ? — preguntó su compañera del consejo.

Orochimaru es fuerte y un gran genio ninja , pero puedo sentir una gran sombra oscura dentro de él , no está preparado para ser Hokage — explicó el Tercero. Danzo se molesto y estuvo apunto de reprochar , pero Sarutobi le da una mirada que le causó temor a este.

Entonces ¿ que otro candidato tenemos ? — preguntaron de nuevo.

Yo propongo a Minato Namikaze , es el héroe del puente Kanami y es alumno de otro de los Sannin legendarios Jiraiya — dijo Shikaku.

Me parece una excelente idea ¿ qué opinas Sarutobi ? — preguntó el Señor Feudal.

Es un excelente ninja y gracias a su valentía y habilidades es que pudimos ganar esta guerra , me parece un excelente candidato — contestó Sarutobi.

Entonces que no se diga más , Minato será el nuevo Hokage — dijo el Señor Feudal.

De regresó en la Aldea , Sarutobi mando a llamar a Minato a su oficina.

He dejado mi posición como Hokage y he decidido que tu te conviertas en el próximo Minato , ojalá pudiera dejar este puesto en mejores momentos , pero esta guerra nos ha dejado a la Aldea muy mal ¿ crees que puedas lograr mejorar nuestra situación ? — preguntó Sarutobi.

Será difícil , pero estoy dispuesto a afrontar el reto , prometo hacer lo mejor de mí — contestó Minato.

Desde este momento en adelante eres el Cuarto Hokage — dijo Sarutobi. Minato regresó a su casa , donde Kushina preparaba la cena.

Ya regresé Kushina — saludó Minato.

¿ Para que te llamo el Hokage ? de seguro te metiste en problemas otra vez — reprocho Kushina en tono de burla

Me han nombrado el nuevo Hokage — dijo Minato , la noticia sorprendió a Kushina quien lo abrazó de un salto , pero luego obtuvo la compostura.

Felicidades Minato — dijo su esposa.

Gracias — contestó Minato. Al siguiente día todos estaban en el centro de la Torre del Hokage , en la cima ; estaban Minato junto a Sarutobi , sus consejeros y cada cabeza de los más importantes Clanes de la Aldea , Kushina estaba allí también.

Tras la ceremonia , kushina invitó a los estudiantes de Minato a una rica cena en su casa , para celebrar el nombramiento de Minato y otra gran noticia que tenía que decirles. Al anochecer todos celebraban con mucha alegría.

Kushina San ¿ cual es la otra sorpresa que nos tenía preparados ? — preguntó Rin.

¿ Qué sorpresa ? — preguntó Minato curioso.

Fui al doctor esta mañana y me dijo que pronto seremos padres Minato — dijo Kushina sonriendo , Minato la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un enorme beso , que hizo que la cara de Kushina se pusiera totalmente roja y causara la risa de Kakashi y los otros.

La guerra terminó y un nuevo capítulo comenzaba en la vida de todos.


End file.
